The Walking Dud
=Details= First seen in 2013, The Walking Dud has gone Production PVC as of 2014 to walk-ish across the land again. =Versions= Test Shot Production PVC Test Shot The Walking Dud figure - Neon Green. These are test shots, meaning they were produced to test the master mold and are highly limited in quantity. These are made of factory produced PVC, stand 4 inches tall, and also have 4 points of articulation, moving at the head, arms, and waist. First released at at C2E2 2014 and online May 12th, 2014. $30 each.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=822 -19.jpg Pheyden Blue Production PVC The Walking Dud figure - Pheyden Blue. This Pheyden Blue Walking Dud comes bagged. These are made of factory produced PVC, stand 4 inches tall, and also have 4 points of articulation, moving at the head, arms, and waist. Released August 31st, 2014. $8 each.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=826 WalkingDudLight-Blue-ALT.png Walking-Dud.png_01.png Ultra Rotten Bagged Production PVC The Walking Dud figure - Ultra Rotten Bagged. The Ultra Rotten fully painted Walking Dud in a sealed factory bag. These are made of factory produced PVC, stand 4 inches tall, and also have 4 points of articulation, moving at the head, arms, and waist. Released August 31st, 2014. $15 each.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=826 Walking-Dud.png 10626551_752768404761180_5841458540733571303_n.jpg Ultra Rotten DX Production PVC The Walking Dud figure - Ultra Rotten DX w/ Case. The Ultra Rotten fully painted Walking Dud in a clamshell bubble with a header card. These are made of factory produced PVC, stand 4 inches tall, and also have 4 points of articulation, moving at the head, arms, and waist. Released August 31st, 2014. $20 each.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=826 Caseddud_01.jpg DIY Pheyden Blue w/ Mask Production PVC The Walking Dud figure - Pheyden Blue w/ Mask. This Pheyden Blue Walking Dud comes bagged. These are made of factory produced PVC, stand 4 inches tall, and also have 4 points of articulation, moving at the head, arms, and waist. Hand sculpted by Marty "THEGODBEAST" Hansen, these vintage inspired monster masks are made from Urethane. Colors will vary. Rubber strap attachment included. Included in this bundle is a Blue Walking Dud PVC Figure and 1 Unpainted Mask. Released January 20th, 2015. $18 each.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=856 Devil/Satan Mask.http://truecaststudio.com/shop/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=10&products_id=89 Frankenstin Mask.http://truecaststudio.com/shop/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=10&products_id=90 Rat Mask.http://truecaststudio.com/shop/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=10&products_id=91 10937831_561226317313444_706225816_n.jpg 10933326_561226320646777_1042979060_n.jpg 10934372_561226327313443_1621744340_n.jpg DIY Monster Mask Set Hand sculpted by Marty "THEGODBEAST" Hansen, these monster inspired masks are made from Urethane. Colors will vary. Rubber strap attachment included. Included in this bundle is: 1x Unpainted Frankenstein Monster Mask Accessory, 1x Unpainted Devil/Satan Monster Mask Accessory, 1x Unpainted Rat Monster Mask Accessory. Released January 20th, 2015. $30 each set.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=856 10934560_561281863974556_1832191070_n.jpg Paint Wash Monster Mask Set Hand sculpted by Marty "THEGODBEAST" Hansen, these monster inspired masks are made from Urethane. These masks have a wash applied to them prior to shipping. Colors will vary. Rubber strap attachment included. Included in this bundle is: 1x Frankenstein Monster Mask Accessory, 1x Devil/Satan Monster Mask Accessory, 1x Rat Monster Mask Accessory. Released January 20th, 2015. $36 each set.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=856 10937838_561288790640530_1465452975_n.jpg Ultra Rotten w/ Mask Production PVC The Walking Dud figure - Ultra Rotten Bagged. The Ultra Rotten fully painted Walking Dud in a sealed factory bag. These are made of factory produced PVC, stand 4 inches tall, and also have 4 points of articulation, moving at the head, arms, and waist. Hand sculpted by Marty "THEGODBEAST" Hansen, these retro vintage inspired masks are made from Urethane and fully painted. They have been made to fit the Walking Dud action figure. Colors will vary. Rubber strap attachment included. Released August 31st, 2014. $50 each.http://truecaststudio.com/?p=826 Devil/Satan Mask.http://truecaststudio.com/shop/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=10&products_id=87 Frankenstin Mask.http://truecaststudio.com/shop/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=10&products_id=88 Rat Mask.http://truecaststudio.com/shop/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=10&products_id=86 10858590_758978107515522_2401589368146132111_n.jpg 10377536_758976270849039_4449313710954481439_n.jpg 10885230_758978760848790_6221049031540849407_n.jpg =References= Category:True Cast Studio